


Surfeit - Food

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1501]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: At the team Holiday party, Abby has a brilliant idea to help other countries with food during the Christmas season.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1501]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Surfeit - Food

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/10/2003 for the word [surfeit](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/10/surfeit).
> 
> surfeit[ sur-fit ]  
> noun  
> excess; an excessive amount:  
> a surfeit of speechmaking.  
> excess or overindulgence in eating or drinking.  
> verb (used with object)  
> to bring to a state of surfeit by excess of food or drink.  
> to supply with anything to excess or satiety; satiate.  
> verb (used without object)  
> to eat or drink to excess.  
> to suffer from the effects of overindulgence in eating or drinking.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #669 Christmas Food.

"You know we surfeit ourselves with food during the holiday season, but in some countries they have at best scraps to eat no matter the season," Ducky murmured.

"Yeah," Abby agreed morosely before perking up. "I know! We can put together a care package for some of the people in need."

"How exactly would we do that?" McGee wondered.

Abby launched into a speech where she went on and on about some charity the nuns supported and how it did exactly that. 

"That sounds great, Abs, but I'm not sharing my pumpkin pie," Tony announced, pulling the pie closer to him.

The entire table chuckled at that one. "I'm definitely grateful that we have all this Christmas food to share with each other," Jimmy agreed.

"Yeah. The food is great, Jackson." Abby smiled sweetly at Gibbs' father before returning to her own food and continuing to eat the mashed potatoes with gusto.

The team didn't get together for Christmas often, but when they did they cherished their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
